


Cause and Effect

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romanian Bucky, Vampire Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trigger must have meaning, without meaning there is no cause, without cause there is no effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [@ch3ru](https://tmblr.co/miU6czoeVBi0U-8fwx_WsFQ) for getting my creative juices flowing with their prompt and for the gif makers who are killing me with Bucky’s triggering scenes. End bit of the fic ended up matching better than I originally planned, so happy with that.
> 
> The reference to the little girl with brown eyes is my OC, Grace, who is Bucky’s younger sister and can be found in her own AU series **[over here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/384295)**. May or may not take place in my [Vampire Grace ‘verse](http://meghaninblack.co.vu/tagged/AU%3A-Vampire-Grace).

**Longing** \- _blond hair, blue eyes, skinny wrists and charcoal stained fingers,_ c’mon, Buck, I had ‘im on the ropes-

 **Rusted** - _the beam below him is rusted and creaking as he crosses, fire below him and Stevie behind him just one more step-_

 **Seventeen** - _years old and oh how he wants, to do right by his parents and right by his sisters, to hold Steve close and never let him go-_

 **Daybreak** \- _comes and so does Grace’s next breath and he breaths too, slumped against his_ Tata’s _side and she breathes, she breathes, she breathes-_

 **Furnace** - _they huddle close together, pressed against each other around it and this is everything, everything yet he craves more-_

 **Nine** \- _is porcelain tea sets, stuffed loved toys and he’s too old for tea parties but delighted brown eyes and golden smile to rival her hair and-_

 **Benign** \- _little girls are a lie, big brown eyes and golden curls can hide a heart as fierce as a wolfs, sharp teeth glinting in the fading light of-_

 **Homecoming** \- _he’ll never see Brooklyn again, never walk her streets, dance in her halls, sit in comfortable silence with his father, laugh and whisper secrets to his Mama, tease Becca and be teased in turn, Grace forever young and golden, never to see the sun again and he misses them, he misses them-_

 **One** \- more step, one more breath, you got it buddy, c’mon Stevie, one more, you got this, just keep movin’ ahead okay please god don’t leave me, don’t leave me behi-

 **Freight Car** \- _pressed warm and safe against his fathers side watching the trains pass car after car after, thundering on ahead, leaving him behind but oh he’s safe_

_he’s safe_

_he’s-_

_-_

Soldier?

... Ready to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr ](http://meghaninblack.co.vu/post/144368206088/thank-you-ch3ru-for-getting-my-creative-juices)


End file.
